


But I Blew Him...

by knoxmare



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack, Gay Bar, M/M, One-Shot, PWP, Public Sex, stevebucky - Freeform, tumblrfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxmare/pseuds/knoxmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a tumblr post: "a stevebucky fanfic titled 'but i blew him'".</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Blew Him...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a response to  this post  by khaleesi on tumblr.
> 
> This is a cracky wildly AU stevebucky one-shot set slightly before and kind of during CA:TWS that was written at 2:30am when I should have been studying for my lab methods final whoops
> 
> Also I’m using ‘Bucky’ as the personal pronoun because I am too lazy to do any research or think about what the Winter Solider might refer to himself as. Oh and forgive any typos because I am way too lazy to edit this.
> 
> Enjoy

Contrary to popular belief HYDRA assassins DO get nights off. 

In the roughly 70 years that he worked for HYDRA Bucky had sampled plenty of nightlife. Amsterdam bars, Havana dance halls, discotheques in Prague and Krakow; he loved them all. But sometimes you just needed a cheesy superhero theme night at a gay bar. 

He wasn’t sure what his costume really was, all that mattered was that he was wearing a mask and so were the majority of the other patrons. Recognition wasn’t a big problem, since most people who knew who he actually was were either his bosses or dead. But Bucky definitely had an anonymous sex kink, and this was just the place to let that play out.

He spent an hour or so dancing with a variety of partners, from barely-legal twinks to biker bears. Over the years he hadn’t discovered that he had any kind of “type”, he mostly just went with whatever his dick was attracted to.

That was until a blond guy-next-door type with a checked shirt and the shoulder-to-waist ratio of a Dorito walked into the bar. 

Bucky had found his type. 

Through careful maneuvering and an astonishing amount of vodka and tonics he soon found himself face-to-crotch with the best pair of khakis he’d ever seen in his life.

"I don’t usually do this kind of thing", the other man said as Bucky impatiently undid the zipper in front of him and pulled down the man’s pants and boxers in one motion.

"That is the most cliche line in the book," Bucky said, absentmindedly as he focused on the hardening cock inches from his mouth.

"I guess you’re right… wait, are you going to take the mask off?" asked the blond.

"Don’t need to, I can take the bottom off," Bucky said, as he did just that and then swallowed the other man down without a warning. He smirked as well as one could with a penis in their mouth as he heard the distinct *smack* of a head hitting the tiled wall of a bathroom. Relaxing his jaw muscles and suppressing his abysmal gag reflex through sheer force of will, Bucky used his tongue, cheeks, and lips to go about seeing how loud he could make the stranger yell.

_____

Three weeks later and Bucky was back in New York, but this time on an assignment for HYDRA. He waited patiently as Pierce went through a list of rules for the engagement (always the same; don’t be seen, don’t fail; hail HYDRA etc. etc.). When he was handed an envelop with photographs of his targets he flipped through them, noticing that the stack was much thicker than usual. Pierce must have noticed his concern and said,

"We’ve also included pictures and information on known associates."

Bucky nodded, and continued flicking through the photographs until he reached the last two. After taking in all identifying features of of a redheaded woman with the codename “Black Widow” who looked vaguely familiar, he turned the last photograph. Which was of a man who looked VERY familiar.

Bucky stared for a few seconds at the tall blond man in the photograph. The same blond man who he had encountered at the bar three weeks ago. Without even thinking he looked up at Pierce, looked back at the photo, and said

"But I blew him…"

THE END


End file.
